


Fireproof

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: short tumblr request!





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> short tumblr request!

Jacob, you gotta stop with this,” you plead to him, running your fingers over his shoulders. He looks up at you with a sneer, bottle still in hand. “I’m fine,” he insists, his words mildly slurred.

“Jacob,” you say again. “If you need to talk about something, you know-”

“Y/N, I don’t need to talk about anything, leave it at that.”

Jacob always ignored his problems, his raging PTSD, and daily nightmares, thrashing in his sleep. He acted like it didn’t happen because he saw himself as weak, helpless when he had his sleep outbursts. “Stop ignoring the issue! Put the bottle down and talk to me, Jake. Please.”

You pleaded with him, tugging at his dog tags. He dropped the empty bottle on the floor and turned his head to you, annoyed crystal hues stabbing you in the chest. “What do ya wanna talk about, honey? There’s not much to say, I don’t have a problem, maybe the problem is you meddling in my damned business!” he snapped, the alcohol going straight to his head.  He didn’t do well expressing his feelings, you didn’t know if you should pry them out of him or let him ball them up inside, either way, he was clearly in a lot of pain. You recoiled at his words, eyes the size of dinner plates. He never meant to lash out at you but his emotions were always a wicked wave, starting strong and then slowly calming down. But Jacob never liked showing when he was stressed, worried, or even depressed. It was weakness in his wolf mind. You knew him well, so well he couldn’t lie to you anymore without you calling him out on it. He took the words right out of your mouth and even he knew he hurt you, Jacob wasn’t a fool, he was much more intuitive than he claimed. “You know what? Whatever Seed! Whatever! Keep ignoring the issue until you’re throwing up in the bathroom and taking a cold shower to shake the fever off. Don’t cry to me about it!”

“What? Is it that time of the month?” Jacob retorted, standing up to you, towering over you like a skyscraper. “You ask me that every time I’m mad at you!” You snapped at him, tears filling your eyes as you turned your back to him, covering your eyes with your jacket sleeves, the last thing you wanted was to have him see you cry. Let alone cry over him.

“Y/N,” he started, glancing behind him to see the bottle on the floor.

“Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying, jackass!”

Your voice cracked and it made it worse, crying over the little soldier boy who is so deeply troubled.

“If you’d just trust me… and tell me what’s on your mind,” you sniffled and tried too hard to contain your tears, you cared for him so much and you didn’t want him to sink down the wrong path. “I wanna listen, Jake, you’re safe with me and… and I don’t want to pressure you.”

Jacob was left speechless, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. “Y/N, Y/N, don’t cry over me. Please, you don’t need to worry about me, I can handle anything thrown at me, I am strong enough.” Damn you, Jacob…

“I know that you’re so strong, Jacob. You aren’t weak for trusting me, you aren’t weak for telling me what’s wrong. I want to help.”

Jacob let out a heavy sigh, you’d argue to say it was a grizzly bear.

“I… it’s war.” That was the only thing he could manage to say.

War.

“I know, Jake. I know you can. Can you just… lay off the bottle, please? For me?”

You turned to him and slowly walked into his arms, slipping your hands under his jacket to scratch his back.

He only gave a nod and you knew that’s all you could get out of the soldier.

“Thanks, Jake. I love you, okay?”

He smiled slightly and his smile spoke a thousand words.

“Love you too, Y/N…”


End file.
